destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
INII Muren Oundert
In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign INII Character List Character Name: Muren Oundert Age: 22 Gender: Male Titles: N/A Alignment: 90 (Good) Sovereign Deity: Ghorus Patron Deities: Psyche , Ordos Race: Earthdweller Class: Warrior Specialization:Peace ---- Level: 2 (30/200 XP) Peace Path *Child of Peace (Passive) Martial Arts *Critical Strike (3 FP) *Retribution (Passive) Battle Mastery *Axe Mastery (Passive) Combat Stance *Giant's Stance (3 FP; only requires activation once.) Health: 40 Mana: 24 Fatigue: 25 (2/25) Damage: 6 (Unarmed) 9 ((((0.25 x STR) + 2) + 1) + 2) (Main Hand), 6 (((1/2 ((0.25 x STR) + 2) + 1) + 2) (Off Hand) Armor: 7 AC Mental Resistance: 0 Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 4.25/75 Currency: 16 Coins, 15ƒ 12 Copper Thalers; 12 Silver Florins. Florins are 1ƒ each Thalers are ¼ƒ each. -- Strength: 15 (+1) (9 + 3 + 2) Dexterity: 10 (+1) Endurance: 15 (+2) (10 + 3) Intelligence: 7 Willpower: 7 Charisma: 6 Description: Muren Oundert was the first of four born into an impoverished but loving family inside a small tunnel system under Eastern Tyria. His mother and father worked days and sometimes even nights to keep food on the table for their children. Exhausted, they came home having worked a majority of the day performing difficult manual labor. It was hard living, but it’s what Muren’s parents had to do to stay alive. Muren thus understands the meaning of work. Inspired by his parents, Muren helped gather food and resources right after he learned to walk and utilize his claws. By a young age, Muren exemplified excellent knowledge of the area, moderately high intelligence, and indomitable stamina. As Muren’s family began to gain more siblings, his focus did not falter and still gathered enough food for everyone. Eventually Muren reached an adequate age to work; this did not stop him from also gathering the food for the family. Muren’s siblings looked up to him almost as much as their mother and father; he was a leader and a role model in their eyes. After nearly twenty years of this grueling lifestyle, Muren reluctantly felt as if he were meant for something greater in this life other than this constant manual labor. He was larger than the other Drulla his age and could also fight better than any of them. He wanted to protect others as he had his family for so long. He knew there were others that needed assistance elsewhere. Having searched himself and sought guidance from Ghorus, Muren decided his destiny lied elsewhere in Norrik. His siblings were coming of age and could provide for their quickly aging parents. Muren’s family understood his request, however saddened it made them feel. Before he left on his search for the self, Muren’s father gave Muren two crude axes that he had found long ago while digging further into the tunnel system. Muren’s mother gave him her only jewelry: two bronze rings. Thanking them both, Muren promised he would return one day with great wealth that his family could never even dream of lest gain by the unfairly petty means that they lived by for so long. Height: 5 ‘10 Weight: 200 lbs Features: Straight white fur (Possibly due to albinism or a genetic mutation.), short black snout, narrow eyes, broad features (shoulders, arms, torso and chest), and stout short legs. Muren has long, scarred, black claws from years of labor’s wear and tear. Muren sees himself as a defender of the weak. He will defend any who are unjustly being prosecuted or attacked. He holds a short temper for those who take what they have for granted. He is an adept worker and a resourceful fighter. ---- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Hide of the Berzerker (13.00ƒ) (Chestpiece) (Requires 5 STR) (Light Armor) (+3 Armor) (+2 to Normal Damage) (1.0w) Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: Armor Pants (4.00ƒ to purchase.) (Leggings) (Requires 3 STR) (Light Armor) (+2 Armor) (2.0w) Footwear: (Basic Boots) Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: (Ring) Ring 2: (Ring) Ring 3: Ring of the Body Slot: Ring 1-4 (No Requirements) Effects: (+2 END) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (None) Ring 4: [ ] Left Hand: Handaxe (1w, 1/2((0.25xSTR) +2 DMG), 1ƒ) Right Hand: Handaxe of Athletics Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 5 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (+1 STR, +1 DEX) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) Other Equip: Potion I x 2 (No requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: 1ƒ Weight: 0.25w Trinket 1: Coinpouch (0w, 16/60 Coins) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory: Handaxe Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Value: (1.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- ________________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities Strike (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 3FP) (Damage: (((Melee Attack Damage)) + ((1dDEX))) -- of Peace (Passive Effect) (Effect: Permanent bonus of (0.10 x END) to your Armor Class.) -- Retribution (Passive Effect) (Requires: Peace Path) (In a turn after receiving damage, dealing damage to the source of damage received in the previous turn will add a bonus of +1 to the damage dealt to the target; this effect stacks for each turn after receiving damage from the same source, to a maximum of +3 damage.) -- Mastery (Passive Ability) - (Weapon Mastery) (Effect: Increases damage dealt by Axe weapons by 1 point.) -- Stance (Minor Action) - (Combat Stance) (Requires equipped hand-and-a-half weapon or weapons.) (Combat Stances carry over between battles, it only costs Fatigue to switch styles.) (Cost: 3FP) (Effect: Allows 1.5 Handed weapons to be wielded as if they were 1 Handed weapons, thus being able to be dual wielded or used with a shield.) Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated